Jane's Special Gift
by Eszie
Summary: *Mostly The Secret Show Theme* It's Christmas and Victor and Anita have a special gift for Jane, how would she react to that? For Jae :
1. Chapter 1

_This is for my best friend, Jae. I know you for a year now and this is a Christmas gift from me to you :)  
__Thank you for all the wonderful things and great comments and I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year =D_

_xxx'jes  
__Eszie_

_p.s. Jane, Cindy and the other OC's belong to Jae, the rest belong to Tony Collingwood_

* * *

Jane's Special Gift.

I blinked with my eyes. I had to think for a moment which day it was, but I remembered it again. It was Christmas Day and that was the family day of the year. I loved to be here with my parents and with my grandmother.

I sat up straight and I spread my wings. Yes, my wings. I'll introduce myself before I go on with the story about my past. I'm Jane, Jane Volt. I was taken away from my parents – Anita and Victor Volt – when I was just a few minutes old.

When I was born, a doctor took me away from my parents. He told them there was something wrong with me and he took me away for a so-called examination. However, in reality, he was a whitecoat. Whitecoats work for the Itex and they are scientists who are up to no good. For five years, I was trapped in a dog's cage. They treated me as if I was a lab rat. And not only that, they gave me wings. Hawk wings to be precisely.

After five years of imprisonment, I broke out and went to my parents. At first, they didn't believe me, but after some time, they started to believe me. Now, it has been ten years ago since I was reunited with my parents and it's wonderful to live with them.

"Jane, are you awake?" I looked up and I saw Cindy jumping up my bed. Cindy is my Siamese cat. She's sweet, smart and adorable. And did I tell you she has chocolate brown wings and can actually talk? She was an experiment of T.H.E.M., who started to work together with the Itex. I rescued her from T.H.E.M. when she was four months old. When my parents saw she was a mutant just like me, they let me have her. I'm still happy they agreed with that.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I said and I looked to Cindy. "I just can't wait until tonight. You know, having Christmas dinner together with Granny."

Cindy stretched herself out and she lay down on my bed next to me. "And I can't wait to get a new toy." she chuckled and I smiled. Mom promised Cindy that she would get a new toy. Although Cindy was super smart and acting like a human, she still liked the cat toys.

"Well, you still have to wait until tonight, when Granny is here." I said with a smile and I started to stroke Cindy.

Suddenly, Cindy jumped up with a scream and she climbed into the curtains. "Miaouch!" she yelped and she looked to me. "That hurt!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cindy!" I said and I walked to the curtains. I forgot she had an old scar right next to her ear and that was just the place where I stroke her.

"Jane, what's going on here?" I suddenly heard and I turned around. I saw Dad standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

I smiled a little bit. "I'm alright." I turned around to look to Cindy. "But I touched Cindy's scar on accident, so now she is in the curtains." I spread my wings. "I'll get her out of there."

Dad walked into my room and he looked to me. "Well, just keep it quiet, angel. Your mother and I try to sleep just a little bit more."

Sometimes, Dad always calls me angel. It's his nickname for me and no one else will use it without getting hurt by me. "I will, Dad. Oh, and is Mom still feeling sick?" Mom didn't feel well the past days and I just hoped she would be all right now. I wanted to have dinner with my whole family and not that there would be one missing.

Dad gave me a little smile. "I think she would be alright today. You know she is never sick for some long time." he looked to Cindy and gave me a little smile. "Just try to get Cindy out of the curtains, sweetie, before she will ruin them."

"Thank you for caring so much, Victor." Cindy snapped. "I told you I just can't withdraw my claws just like that. I would fall down to the ground."

Dad chuckled and he looked to me. "Just get her out of the curtains."

"Dad," I said before Dad would walk out of my room. "Could you tell Mom that I wish you and her a merry Christmas?"

Dad smiled. "I will and a merry Christmas to you too." and before he turned around, he said to Cindy: "You would fall down quietly if you would fall." and with that, he closed my bedroom door.

I chuckled as I flew up to Cindy. "He is a little bit right, Cindy." I said to her. "You keep forgetting that you have wings."

"But I do have to get my nails out of the curtains and that won't work every time." said Cindy and she looked to me as I tried to get her nails out of my curtains. "See?"

When I finally got her last nail out of my curtain, she spread her wings and she flew next to me. "Well, it wasn't that hard." I said and I looked to her. "And cats are suppose to land on their feet when they jump."

"Yeah, well, not from this height they don't." Cindy landed on the ground and I opened my curtains. It had snowed all night and the streets, cars and trees were covered by snow. It was still a little bit dark, so you didn't see too much, but it was more than enough for me. It's not like I have 'bat-vision', but I see better in the dark than my parents and any other person. Cindy jumped onto my windowsill and she started to shiver. "Can you please give me something warm? I start to shiver when I see the street like this."

I smiled and I walked back to the closet. Mum and I did some shopping for Cindy, so she wouldn't have it so cold in the winter. I really didn't know there were so many clothes for a cat! It was unbelievable and funny and now Cindy won't get a cold. I grabbed a little red jacket and I showed it to Cindy. "How about this one?"

Cindy jumped off the windowsill when she saw me grabbing the jacket. "Ow, come on. You make me look like a catish Santa Clause." she walked to me and she gave it another look. "But it looks warm and comfy, so let's pull it on."

I helped Cindy with her jacked and I gave her little smile. She looked really cute in it. "You look cute Cindy!" suddenly sounded and I looked up. Right in front of me were a few people standing; a few ghostly looking people. They were my ghost friends. That's right, I can see ghosts and spirits, ever since I was born. My parents know about it, but they don't really mind it. After all, they are my friends.

"Hey, guys." I said with a smile and I looked around. A young girl and a young boy were kneeled down next to Cindy. Their names were Sissy and Jeremy, both of them died during the Civil War. Next to me was a young woman. She was the Hawaiian spirit of volcanoes and her name was Pele. I also have a few ghost friends who died when the Titanic sunk. "Were is Captain Edward Smith, Jack Philips and Wallace Hartley?" I asked to Pele. I couldn't see them anywhere near.

"They are at the Titanic, celebrating Christmas." said Pele with a smile. "You seem to forget it every year, don't you?"

I forgot! Every year with Christmas, the Titanic ghosts went all back to the Titanic to celebrate Christmas. I looked to Pele. "Why are you guys here?"

"We just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas." Pele looked at me. Ever since I got back to my parents, the spirits left me alone at Christmas, so I could celebrate Christmas with my family. It was so sweet of them and I really appreciate it.

"Hey Jane, before we go, can we do just one flight with you?" Sissy looked up to me and she stood up. "Please? I just want to see the snow from above."

"Okay, I'm in the mood for some flying too." I said and I looked to Cindy. "What about you? Are you coming with us or will you just be staying here?"

"I'll just stay here in your nice and warm room, thank you." said Cindy and she jumped onto my bed. "Just wake me up when you're back."

I gave her a little smile and I walked to my window. "I will." I said and I opened the window and as I jumped out of my window, I spread my wings to fly out high.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jane's Special Gift_  
****Chapter 2**

A few hours went by and I sat down on the floor of the living room. Within some time, Granny would come over to have dinner with us. I looked out of the window. After I came home from my morning flight, it started to snow even harder than that morning. I bet that everybody who would take a walk now, would get caught in that little snow storm. I was already glad that I was in a warm room, wearing a warm sweater and woollen socks.

I looked down to my hot cocoa. I have always loved hot cocoa and my Dad was one of the fewest who could make _the_ perfect cocoa.

Talking about my parents, they acted a little bit strange the whole day. I figure it was because my Mom still felt a little bit sick, but she told me it wasn't something too serious; that she would be able to be at the Christmas dinner. I really hope she is right, I'm not quite in the mood to spend the rest of my Christmas days in a hospital with my Mom.

Just when I started with reading a book, my parents walked into the room. I looked up and they had this serious look on their faces. "Mom, Dad, what's going on?" I asked them and Mom and Dad walked towards me.

"Jane, there is something we need to tell you." Dad started and I felt a little bit frightened. The way he said it sounded really serious to me. This couldn't be good news.

"What, what is it?"

"Well…" Mom started and she kneeled down next to me. "What do you think of a little sibling?"

I had the feeling that the world stood still. Did she…Was she… This couldn't be true. "You… you are joking right?" I whispered and I looked to Mom.

Mom gave me a surprised look. "Jane? Why do you think we would joke about something like this?"

Dad kneeled down as well and he placed his hand on my shoulder. "This is true, Jane. You will have a little brother or sister within a few months."

The mug fell down on the ground and I dashed out of the room. I couldn't believe that this was really happening. I thought that my parents didn't want any other kid. I figured that I was more than enough for them. And why would they wait so long before they would have another child?

I ran into my room and I locked the door so nobody could come in. I walked to my windowsill and I sat down on it.

Cindy, who was sleeping on my bed, woke up and she stretched her self. "Jane? What's wrong?" she asked and she jumped off my bed.

"Nothing, I'm…I'm alright." I whispered and I looked out of my window. How could they do such a thing to me? I thought they love me. But now… I would never think that they would do something like this.

"Jane? Jane, are you alright?" my Dad knocked on the door, but I didn't answer. "Jane, you can't hide. Please, we need to talk." I still didn't say a thing. I didn't want to talk to him, never again.

"Victor?" I heard my Mom saying. Great, now it's two against one. "Jane, we really need to talk."

"Jane, what's going on?" Cindy jumped onto my lap and she looked at me. "Why did you lock the door? I thought you never wanted to be locked up ever again."

"I'm out of here." I said. I opened my window, placed Cindy on the ground and I jumped out of my window. Just before I would fall down on the ground, I spread my wings and I flew to the roof.

"Hey Jane!" sounded just when I sat down on the roof of my house. I looked up and a blue haired girl with blue wings looked back to me with a smile. "Whatchadoing?" she said while she sat down next to me. It was Stella, the daughter of Ray and Kowalski. She was two years older than me, but she could act really childish sometimes. She got her wings during a fight with the whitecoats. Her parents were shocked when they heard it, but – just like me – they got used to it. Stella was the only one who still believed that I was alive when I was captured by the whitecoats and she became my best friend ever since I got tackled by her for the first time.

"Nothing." I said and I placed my chin on my pulled up knees. It looked like the word 'nothing' was the only word left that I could say.

"Ya know, I heard your parents talking about something special." said Stella and she looked at me. "And they told me and my parents that you didn't like that news."

"Where's Spooky?" I didn't want to talk about my parents' news, so I changed the object to Spooky. Spooky is Stella's cat. She's black and has – just like Cindy – wings and she could also talk.

"She's with Cindy." said Stella with a big smile. "Talking about cat things, I guess." she thought for a few moments. "Hey, waitaminute! I was asking you something about the news that your mother is pregnant again."

"I don't want to talk about that." I said and I looked away. I felt the tears in my eyes, but I didn't want to show them to Stella. It was a sign of weakness.

"Ow, come on! It's great to get a baby brother or a baby sister!" Stella jumped up and she looked at me. "I mean, you could take care of it and we could baby-sit together!"

"They would get a perfect child!" I yelled. "They would sell me to a zoo or back to the School!" I stood up and I looked into Stella's eyes. "When that baby is born, they want to get rid of ME!"

"No, they won't." said Stella and she gave me a surprised look. "Your parents love you and they would never stop loving you. Now come on, you need to apologize, because your parents are really worried about you."

I used to be stronger than her, but ever since she got that bird-DNA-shot – that gave her wings – as well, she became stronger than me. So, right now, if she wanted she could just drag me to my parents. I looked at Stella. "You… you're right." I whispered. "But, I just want to be alone for now. Just tell Mom and Dad that I will be downstairs before we'll have dinner."

Stella smiled and she gave me a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're happy with your little sibling. I'll be in the living room for some time, it snows way too hard to go back home." she said before she jumped off the room. "I'm okay!" she yelled after I heard a soft 'thud'. She always does that; I mean, jumping of something high and than at the last second she spread her wings and land safely.

I looked around me. It really looked like a snowstorm like this, but I wasn't planning to fly down. I didn't feel too cold and I don't catch a cold very easily, so I figured I could be on the roof for some time.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Jane's Special Gift_  
****Chapter 3**

I looked around me. I was on the roof for quite some time and I guess I looked like a snowman right now. It was still snowing and I decided to go back to my room and get ready to face my parents again. I flew to my window and I changed my baggy clothes for a somewhat elegant clothes. A few weeks ago, Mom and I went shopping for Christmas clothes, just for fun. But when I saw the red dress, I just had to see if that dress would fit me.

I grabbed the dress out of my closet and I put on the dress. It was just a simple strapless dress with a big black ribbon at the front. I looked into the mirror and I smiled a little bit. I spread my wings and I sighed a little bit. I truly hoped that Stella was right and that Mom and Dad would still love me after the baby was born.

"Jane, could you open the door please?" suddenly sounded from the landing and I walked to my door to unlock it. "Hi, sweetie." Granny gave me a big hug and she looked at me. "Merry Christmas."

I smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too, Granny." I said and I walked back into my room. My grandmother Mildred Volt was the most wonderful woman I've ever seen. "So, what do you think of this dress?"

"You look beautiful in it." Granny walked to me and she looked to me in the mirror. "Your parents told me that you were in your room almost the whole day."

"Did Mom and Dad tell you about the news?" I asked her and I looked at her. I didn't want to be the one who would tell her the big news.

Granny looked at me and she smiled. "They told me about it. So, what did you think about it?"

"Well…" I didn't know if I had to tell this to my grandmother. I mean, she is nice and stuff, but I just didn't know if I had to tell it to her.

"I see." said Granny and she walked to my bed. She sat down on my bed and looked at me. "But why didn't you like it? I always thought that you wanted to be a big sister some day."

"I wanted to, but I'm fifteen now. I'm fifteen and I get a little brother or sister." I sat down next to Granny and I looked at her. "I don't know if it would be really great to have a baby around now."

Granny shook her head. "That's not what is bothering you, is it?" she said and she looked into my eyes. "What is really wrong, sweetie? You know you can tell me everything."

I sighed. "Mom and Dad get the perfect child they always wanted, that's what's bothering me." I looked away from Granny, afraid about what she would say.

"The perfect child?" Granny grabbed my shoulders and she made me look at her. "Honey, what are you talking about?"

"Now they are going to have a baby without wings and who will look more like them then I will ever look like." Okay, maybe the last part didn't make any sense, but Granny would know what I mean, I hope.

"They already have their perfect child." said Granny after a few moments of silence. "You may have wings and you maybe don't quite look like them, but you _are_ their daughter. They have always known that you were still alive and I know that they would never put you aside for a 'normal child'. They will love you, what ever may happen."

"Do… do you think so?"

Granny smiled. "I _know_ so." she pulled me into a hug. "And don't forget that your own mother is a mutant as well." she whispered in my ear during the hug.

I gave her a strange look. "What do you mean?" Mom's a mutant? Why didn't I know about that?

"What happens both you and your mother when you get some salt-water all over you?" said Granny and I really had to think for a moment. "You're missing 1% of your DNA that isn't either human or bird DNA."

And then it hit me. Of course, Mom and I have one thing in common. We both get a fish-tail when we get salt-water over us. "I really forgot about that." I said and I looked to my grandmother. "Let's go downstairs." I whispered and I got up from my bed. It was time to face my parents.

---

So, there I was. I was facing the door of the living room. I just hoped Mom and Dad wouldn't be too angry about what I said and did. I took a deep breath and I opened the door. Granny was already in the living room, but she promised me to tell nobody that I got downstairs.

Stella was – together with her parents and her cat Spooky – still in the living room. The storm was too dense to walk through, so I guess my parents figured that they could stay for dinner. Mom and Dad were talking to Ray and Kowalski, but as soon as I walked into the room, everybody stopped talking and looked at me.

"Angel," Dad started and he walked to me. "I'd never thought that you would look even more beautiful, but you just proved me wrong." he looked to me. He was just a few inch taller than I was, so I had to look up at him.

"Jane…" said Mom and she walked to me. I could swear that I saw the tears in her eyes. Oh, crap, I made her cry! That's the last thing I wanted to do to her. Just when I wanted to say something, my mother gave me a tight hug and she looked into my eyes. "Why didn't you say that you didn't feel comfortable about your sibling?"

"Mom…" I whispered. "The last thing I want to do is making you cry." I looked from Mom to Dad and I sighed. "I was just afraid that you would place me out of your house and that you didn't want to see me ever again."

Mom gave me a little smile. "Stella told us about that and we do understand what you feel."

"So we'll try to give both of you the same amount of attention when the baby is born." said Dad and I smiled a little bit.

"It's alright now." I whispered. "I know that the baby needs more attention than I do, but I know now that you two will love me for ever."

Stella jumped up from her chair so suddenly, that Spooky flew away literary. "I'm sooo happy that you are happy!" she screamed and she gave me the tightest hug I'd ever had.

"Please, Stella." I whispered, I could hardly take any breath. "I just want to live long enough to see my little brother or sister for the first time."

Stella smiled sheepishly as she let me go. "Sorry."

"And, Jane Stephanie Volt, don't you ever forget that I'm a mutant as well and that your Dad and I will always love you, no matter what." Mom looked to me and I gave her a big smile.

"I would never forget that, Mom."


	4. Last Chapter

_Well, I finally finished this story, at the beginning of April. It took me months to finish this, because of school. _

_Jane belongs to my best friend Jae. :) _

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_

**Jane's ****Special Gift**

**Last Chapter**

The night fell and I closed the front door. Stella and her parents just went back to their home, before the snowstorm would come back. I walked into the living room and I looked to Granny. She was still here, because she just loved to be with my parents and me.

"So, do you feel a little bit better now?" asked Granny as I sat down next to her.

I gave her a little smile. "A lot better. I just can't wait until the baby is born."

"That's the spirit!" Granny looked at me and she gave me a big smile. "You know that a lot of things will be changed after the baby is born."

I nodded. "Even before it's born." I whispered. Mom wouldn't be able to work, she would feel sick for some time and they would change some rooms. But, I wouldn't mind it. The idea of getting a little brother or sister was the best gift I could ever get at Christmas.

"Sweetie?" Granny grabbed my hand and I knew I shouldn't say something like that out loud.

"I'm alright with it, Grandma, really." I said and I looked to her. "I just still can't believe it really."

"Well, alright." I saw that Granny was looking to my wings. "You know, honey…" said my grandmother and she looked back at me. "I still need to get used to your wings."

I knew what she was talking about. She didn't 'freak out' when she saw me for the first time. In fact, she was just very happy that I wasn't dead. Alright, so it did take some time for her to get used to the wings, but she was always there for me when I needed her. "It's alright, Granny." I said with a smile. "I mean, you weren't the only one who needed to get use of that."

Granny smiled and she gave me a hug. "I was just so glad that my granddaughter was still alive." she whispered. "When your parents told me that they didn't get to see you after the doctor took you away from them, I had the feeling that there was something wrong going on. But I couldn't really figure out what." she sighed. "If I knew that the Itex…"

"Everybody would come and rescue me." I said and I gave my grandmother a big smile. "That is what everyone keeps telling me."

"Who wants some hot chocolate?" suddenly sounded and Dad walked into the room with two mugs.

Granny stood up and she gave Dad a little smile. "Not for me, Victor, thank you." she said and she gave me a hug. "It's time for me to go back home. I'll see you soon." She said goodbye to me and my father and she walked to the kitchen to say goodbye to Mom, who was doing something… in the kitchen obviously.

"So, angel, do you want…?" Dad gave me my mug and I smiled.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I said and I started to drink it. This reminded me about what happened in the afternoon. "Dad," I started and Dad looked at me. "I'm sorry about what happened today. I mean, that I threw the mug on the floor."

Dad smiled and he placed the mug on the table. "It's alright, Jane." he said and he gave me a hug. "It was just a reaction to something your mother and I should knew that would happen."

I smiled. Mom and Dad were never long mad at me, not that I mostly made them mad, I wouldn't even try to make them angry at me. "It'll be a big difference now when the baby is born."

"I know, honey." Dad looked at me. "But we will try to love you…"

"Just as much as you will love the baby, I know. But I am fifteen and I am getting a little brother or sister. I just need to get used to that idea, Dad." It was a little bit difficult to assure my family that I didn't mind it that I would get a little sibling, I just hoped that they would trust me of not running away. Now I know that Mom and Dad wouldn't sell me to a zoo or something, I would never even think of running away.

"If you just know that we will always be there for you, Jane." Dad whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"I know, Dad." I said when Mom came into the room.

"Victor, I need your help. I can't get the door into the lock." Mom said and Dad stood up from the couch.

"I'll look at it." he said and while he walked back to the kitchen, Mom sat down next to me on the couch.

"So, Jane, do you already like the idea of getting a sibling?" she said with a little smile and I smiled back.

"I think that when you two keep saying that long enough, I will get used to it." I said and Mom started to laugh.

"Listen, sweetie." she said and she looked at me. "What ever I may say in the future when I'm pregnant, when I say something bad, I don't mean it. Unless it's about your father when he screwed something up."

I smiled. "I know, Mom. All those mood swings and stuff wouldn't make me happy either."

Mom gave me a little smile back. "You know, when we heard for the first time that we were expecting you, we were really happy to hear about it. Your father and I were married for some time and we were ready to start our own family. And even only the thought of having a new life around helped us through the difficult time we sometimes had. We weren't always a happily married couple and my mood swings didn't help either. But we got through it and now we are expecting a new life."

Something suddenly popped up in my mind. "Why didn't you get pregnant within a few years after I got home again?" I looked to Mom. I wouldn't believe it that they suddenly wanted a kid right now.

Mom sighed. "We tried, Jane. But we didn't want to force nature and look at us now! When we already thought it wouldn't be possible anymore, we suddenly got a baby." Mom laughed and she looked at me. "It was just as a big surprise to us as it was to you, sweetie."

"You know, Mom," I said while Dad came back into the room. "I just can't wait until the baby is born."

"That's sweet, Jane." Mom gave me a tight hug and Dad gave me a big smile. "I knew you would love it."

"Mom, too tight!" I said. Mom let me go and I took a deep breath. "I think I'll go to bed."

"Good night, sweetie." Mom whispered and I gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Good night, Mom." I said and I walked to Dad. "Good night, Dad."

"Good night, angel." said Dad with a smile and he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I walked upstairs and I walked into my room. To be honest, it still is a little bit strange that I will have a little brother or sister within a year. I smiled to myself. I completely forgot to ask Mom when the baby will be born.

I sat down on my bed and I looked out of my window. The moon is shining and I smiled. Within a few months, I will be a big sister, like I always wanted to be.

"Jane?" Suddenly sounded and I looked up. Right in front of me was Pele standing.

"Pele? What are you doing here?" I figured that she and my other ghost friends would stay at their own place for some days.

Pele gave me a little smile. "I just wanted to say you this." she said and she gave me a hug. "Congrats." she whispered and I smiled. Of course, she knew about that 'great news' already. "I know that you will be a great and wonderful sister when the baby is born."

"Thank you, Pele." I said and Pele said goodbye to me and she went away again.

"So, I guess that you are finally happy with your sibling." Cindy jumped onto the windowsill and she looked at me. "And Pele is right, you will be a good sister."

"Yes, Cindy, I am happy with the news." I said and I changed my dress for my pyjamas. "I know now that Mom and Dad will keep me until I am old enough to move out." I added with a big smile and I stepped into my bed. I was tired after all what happened today and I would be glad if I finally had some sleep.

"Good night, Jane." I heard Cindy saying before I dozed off.

"Good night, Cindy." I said. This was by far the most wonderful Christmas Day I've ever had.


End file.
